In Days Of Old
by Edi Fel
Summary: It's the gangs seventh year and weird things are happening, and they have a new DADA TEACHER! Spooky. Oh yeah, there's also tOns of super yaoi goodness! Well there will be. Or slash for the non Japanese peeps.
1. The Beginning

Title: In Days of old

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own Serenity Melindira and Mirnoth. You'll see what that is later. And I own the new DADA teacher, Meridia Sinclair, and Arale Strangoft.

Warnings: Nuthing except Pansy Bashing

Rating: PG cuz there might be language.

Summary: Serenity thinks back to the one year she spent with Harry Potter and co. at Hogwarts before they went up against Voldie. Whatever you may think about the scenes with Serenity and Hermione or Ginny is all from sisterly love, the girls are all hetero, or, straight.

Author: Me! Kloak Dark who despite the name I am quite happy, because my band aid has a smiley on it!

Chibi Koga: That's fascinating, but don't you think you should let them read the story?

KD: I was getting to that CK, you're just too impatient. You must really love my stories, right?

CK: Actually, I don't really like them but they are a refreshing break from the reality that has you in it.

KD: Huh?

CK:-

KD: Ok, on with the story!

Serenity was looking through her attic when she saw the Hogwarts crest on an old trunk. She made her way over to it and unlatched the lid. As she pulled open the lid an old robe, pure white with the Hogwarts crest on it, came into view. She smiled at it fondly. Moving it aside, the twenty-seven year old saw some of her old Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions textbooks. And there was her broom, a Firebolt, which she had been lucky to get.

Serenity moved these aside and pulled out the photo album that contained all her pictures from her seventh year. She carefully slid the clasp off and pulled open the leather-bound cover.

The first thing she saw was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville staring up at her, grinning. She almost laughed, they were all so carefree and goofy looking. Of course, it was taken with a muggle camera so the pictures didn't move, but still, it brought back memories. Ron was giving a thumbs up, and Harry was behind Ron peeking out from behind his shoulder. Neville was behind Ron as well, and being the tallest had his arms on Ron's head. Ginny was in front of Ron with his arms around her thin shoulders. Seamus was off a little in the background waving his arms madly in the air. And Hermione peeked out from the other side of Ron's shoulders. Serenity laughed happily and turned the page.

This was one with Ginny in Neville's arms, they had been so adorable together. The next ones were random shots of 'the Gang' going about everyday things. Hermione studying, Ron playing chess, Neville fussing over a plant. There was one with Ginny buried deep behind a fashion magazine, and Harry cleaning his Firebolt with utmost care. Someone had managed to snap one of herself making a dreamcatcher, Seamus, if she remembered correctly. Then there was the Irishman rejoicing over one thing or another. He was so funny. And then there was one with Professor Snape actually smiling, that was quite rare. She was standing next to him in that picture, but she couldn't quite remember if he was drunk or not. It had been a good thing Harry had the camera though. He doesn't look drunk, but you never know.

But when she next turned the page her breath caught in her throat and her mouth went dry. She had just turned to the page that held the second generation of the Order of the Phoenix. It was all the young adults that hadn't been a part of the original order. They all looked so happy standing there. She wished they were still like that.

Sev was in that picture too. He was like a chaperon and he hadn't been in the original so they pulled him into it with them. She had a funny expression on her face in the picture and it looked as if she was going to hit Ron. "Oh yeah, Ron pinched my butt just before the picture was taken." Serenity said out loud. She let out a soft sigh and a single tear slid down her cheek.

/Ten Years Ago/

A raven haired young woman walked into the compartment where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting. "Oh, I'm sorry to intrude, I didn't know this compartment was taken." she said in a soft voice as she turned to leave.

"You can sit with us." Ginny piped up. She nodded her head in thanks and sat down next to Hermione, her bronze skin making the other girls look extremely pale.

"So who're you?" Ron asked, "I've never seen you before." Hermione hissed at Ron for being rude and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"My name is Serenity Melindira, and you've never seen me before because I've never been here before." Serenity replied. "And you are?" She asked raising a thin black eyebrow.

"The name's Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and my sister Ginny." Ron told her nodding at each of his friends in turn.

Serenity nodded to each of them in acknowledgment. Harry and the others were shocked and relieved when she didn't say anything about Harry's scar or even look at him strangely. She flipped back a lock of her thick black hair, giving Ron and the other's a better look at her tanned features. Thin, pale lips, sharp eyebrows, high cheekbones, and almond shaped eyes. Her face was shaped like an oval and her nose was small and round. Hermione gasped, Ginny stared in awe, and Ron and Harry had to pick their jaws up off the floor.

Just at that moment, none other than Draco Malfoy entered the compartment, for once without his lackey's Crabbe and Goyle. He looked like he was about to say something nasty to Harry and Ron when he caught sight of Serenity. "Well hello." he said politely. "May I ask who you are fair lady?" Harry looked like he was going to wretch at hearing Malfoy be polite and Ron was positively fuming.

"I am Serenity Melindira. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, fair maiden." he replied. Now Hermione was getting sick. "May I also ask why I have never seen you before, as a beauty like yourself would not be forgotten quickly?"

Serenity blushed slightly." You have never seen me, as I have never seen Hogwarts good sir."

"Ah." He said somewhat knowingly. "Then might I suggest that you not be seen in the company of a mudblood such as Granger, and that you come with me to my compartment, where only purebloods may be seen."

Serenity gave him an odd look that told him she didn't have a bloody idea what he was talking about. "What, pray tell, is a mudblood, and might I also inquire what a pureblood is?"

Draco looked at her disbelievingly, but started to explain what purebloods and mudbloods were. "A mudblood is someone who has a muggle parent or parents. A pureblood is someone who is of purely magical descent." He looked into her eyes and hoped she understood.

Serenity looked back at Draco and said, "Mudblood does not seem like a very nice word to describe someone of muggle descent." She then turned to Hermione." Are your parents muggles?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." came Hermione's firm reply.

"Well I see nothing wrong with you." she looked back at Draco. "What is the difference between mugglebred and purebred wizards?"

Draco looked at her oddly because when she said 'purebred' a horse just popped into his head. "A pureblood wizard has...well, pure bloodlines."

"Hmm, well you see, if you approach this from the point of view as a horse breeder," he just knew it, he knew she was thinking of horses,"you would know that crossbreeding horses gives them unique qualities. They become stronger, more compact or faster on their feet. So, if you look at it like that then a mixture of blood is good, and having pure bloodlines is hampering the growth of a wizard or witch's magic." she finished calmly and looked at him with her intense gaze.

"OK. Whatever. Potter, don't expect me to be nice to you just because of that temporary truce." And with that Draco whirled around and out of the compartment.

There was silence for about ten minutes.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Hermione commented. She looked at Serenity, "You got rid of Draco Malfoy AND shut him up about 'mudbloods' and 'purebloods' without trading a single insult between the two of you."

"I envy you." Ron said.

"Definitely." Harry agreed.

"That. Ginny said slowly. She started to jump up and down before hugging Serenity. Serenity looked mildly surprised by the girl's antics but hugged her back lightly.

"So what year are you?" Harry asked Serenity.

"Seventh year. You?" she asked.

"Same here for everybody but Ginny." Ron said.

"Yeah but she's taking all advanced classes so she might as well be a Seventh Year." Hermione said quickly.

Serenity looked at Ginny with praise in her eyes. Ginny just beamed. Then there was a knock on the compartment door. "Who is it?" Ron called cautiously.

"It's Neville." the door replied.

"Come in." Hermione called. The door opened and a tall, brown haired boy walked in holding a strange looking plant, and a toad. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Serenity.

"Well hello." He said holding out his hand. "I'm Neville Longbottom, and you are?"

"Serenity Melindira." she said as she took his hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Melindira." Neville said as he let go of her hand and bowed.

The raven haired girl blushed a deep crimson and replied," As it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Longbottom."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Why couldn't you be more like Neville. You're always so rude, why couldn't you act like a gentleman every once in awhile?"

"And why would I wanna do that?" he shot back.

"Because nobody likes a rude git who barely passes for a prefect!" Hermione had started out quietly but her voice had escalated to a yell as she continued. She got up and stormed out of the compartment.

"Not again." Harry moaned and put his face in his hands. Ginny groaned as well, and Ron just snorted. Neville had that 'was that my fault?' look on his face and Serenity just peered around the room.

Then she abruptly got up and left to go find Hermione. As she was walking down the hall she ran smack dab into pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. (Author's note: Sorry, I HATE Pansy. She needs to stay the hell away from Draco) The chocolate eyed girl managed to knock Pansy off her feet and so she was sprawled on the floor.

"You should watch where you're going." The girl hissed.

Serenity helped Pansy up and said," I'm terribly sorry. It was a misfortune that I knocked you down." Pansy looked up at the girl and knew this must be the girl Draco was telling the Slytherins about, the one who compared pureblood wizards with, ugh, horses. She cast a critical eye on the girl. The raven haired beauty had not yet to change into her robes. She wore carpenter jeans, that made it obvious how thin her waist was, a black muscle tank, and a red headband with a grey feather in it. An odd one indeed. Pansy thought. But she could be a problem if Draco fancies her, or she could be my ally.

"Umm, if you'll excuse me, I need to get past." Serenity's voice snapped Pansy out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes." she said as she moved for the taller girl. Pansy watched as the strange girl, Serenity was it, walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile Serenity was searching for her friend but refrained from calling out her name. She was walking past the girls lavatory(bathroom) when she heard low sobbing. She walked in and found Hermione sitting near a sink crying. Serenity walked over to Hermione and crouched down. "What's wrong?" she asked as she tilted Hermione's face up so she could look at her.

"N-Nothing." She choked out.

The brown-eyed girl looked at her and said firmly, "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked into her intense eyes and burst into tears again. "I-It's just R-Ron!" she said between sobs. "H-He's s-so s-stupid, t-that's all!" she cried out.

Serenity searched the other girl's face for some clue of what she meant.

"He," Hermione paused and sniffed, "he just doesn't get it does he? He just can't imagine it." she slowed her breathing and looked at the other girl as if she had the answer to her questions.

"What doesn't Ron get Hermione?" Serenity asked curiously.

"That I-I love him!" she choked the last out.

"Oh Hermione." Serenity sighed. She hugged the brunette comfortingly, and patted her back. She felt a bond between herself and the bushy haired girl, even though she hadn't known her very long. Serenity kissed Hermione's forehead and rubbed her back, trying to relieve the other girls grief. Ginny walked in as she had inevitably gone searching for the girls. She saw Hermione crying and hurried over to hug her friend. They all walked back to the compartment together.

They walked in and sat on one side of the compartment and the boys just exchanged confused glances.

And then they were finally at Hogsmeade Station. The other's departed to the carriages and told Serenity she would probably need to cross to Hogwarts on the boats with the first years. So she went towards the voice shouting, "Firs' Years this way! Firs' Years over here!" She walked up to the man who was calling the first years and discovered that he was rather tall, and even that was an understatement.

Hagrid felt a tug on his coat and looked down to see beautiful brown eyes staring out of a tan face looking up at him. The owner of these eyes was too tall to be a first year. "What can I do for you lass?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm a transfer student and I don't know which method of transportation I am supposed to take to get to the castle sir." she said mater-of-factly.

"Transfer student aye?" She nodded and her midnight hair swung from side to side. "Well, ye' have to be sorted, so ye' need to go in th' boats with th' firs' years." he said and patted her on the shoulder.

She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, and then turned to get on one of the boats. Hagrid blushed deeply, though no one could see it in the dark.

"Alrigh', row yer boats on over to th' castle, and no horseplay, there's a gian' squid in this lake." Most of the students who had been leaning over the edges or trailing fingers in the water leaned back or withdrew their fingers. Serenity kept leaning over and trailed her fingers over the surface of the lake as the boat moved towards the shores of the Hogwarts grounds. When they reached the other side a woman dressed in emerald robes and an emerald hat came out to greet them and brought them into the hall to wait until they prepared for the sorting.

All the first years gazed at the tall girl standing among their ranks. She stuck out like a sore thumb, or a sore hand. The witch in emerald robes came out again, and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She said that they were all to follow her into the great hall. As they walked in she tilted her head so that no one could see her face, merely her cascading hair. But there were people laughing and pointing who thought she was merely a tall first year, a very tall first year.

Professor McGonagall started to call out names and the children went and sat on a stool with a hat on their head, then it would shout out their respective houses. The teen noticed that Slytherins booed every time the sorting hat called out Gryffindor.

"Melindira, Serenity" called out Professor McGonagall.

It was finally her turn and she was shaking but straightened up and ignored it. She walked up to the stool and sat down while the Professor put the hat on her head. "Hmm. You have many interesting qualities young one. You are cunning, courageous, witty, humble, ambitious, caring, you are well educated and have good common sense. You do not mind getting your hands dirty, and yet you have a silver tongue that could convince anyone to do anything for you if you wished. And an interesting lineage if I say so myself. You are of great interest to me Serenity. You have the qualities of each house, and your own mind will not even decide where it wants to go. But that is fine, for I know where to put you. You will do well in MIRNOTH!" the hat shouted out loud.

Dumbledore and all the other teacher's gasped. Not in a hundred years had someone been in the house of Mirnoth, it was a house for only people who had all the qualities of the other houses, or a quality from each house, balanced in their personality. And this was the first girl in ages to become one. Dumbledore started to applaud and then so did everyone else. The sorting hat was removed from her head and she gazed around. The Great Hall's light seemed too great for her eyes after being under the hat for so long. McGonagall embraced her in a hug and said, "Congratulations, you are a very rare child indeed. Your new robes will be given to you and Professor Snape will show you your tower after the ceremony and feast are over."

A teacher with greasy black hair was giving her a look between interest and disgust. She averted her eyes from him and McGonagall told her to sit anywhere for now. She looked around and spotted Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville over at the Gryffindor table so she hurried over there and sat across from Harry. Hermione sat on one of her sides and Ginny on the other. Ron sat to the left of Harry and Neville sat on his right.

"Well, I do not think we have been introduced." said a boy on the other side of Ron in a distinctly Irish accent.

"I'm Serenity Melindira. And who, pray tell, are you, my Irish friend?" she said.

"Ye' know your accents lass. I'm Seamus Finnigan." he said.

"Let me guess, you're a heartthrob with most of the girls because of your accent?" she questioned in a knowing way.

"By the gods, are ye' a mind reader me good lass? Or perhaps a diviner more worthy than our own Trelawney?" He said jokingly, mock bowing.

Hermione snorted when he mentioned Trelawney. "Anyone who can predict the weather is a more worthy diviner than Trelawney." she said irritation clear in her voice.

"I do agree with you there Hermione." Harry said.

"Aye, I do as well, I was just makin' a small jest Hermione." Seamus chipped in.

"Yes, well, we all know Trelawney's a big fraud, but don't say it near Lavender or Parvati. They practically worship the woman." Ginny whispered.

"How would you know if she's a fraud Gin'? You took muggle studies instead." Neville replied.

"I've heard enough of her predicting that Harry will die a tragic, painful death each and every year, and he's still here I believe." She turned to Harry, "Unless you're a ghost that is and none of us noticed, not even the predictor of your death." she said pointedly.

"Good point." whispered Seamus, as Lavender and Parvati were getting nearer. "Stow the gab about Trelawney, her followers are headin' this way."

The two girls walked over, giggled at Seamus and just looked at the raven- haired teen with a strange expression. She looked right back with that intense gaze she seemed to have down perfectly, or maybe that was just how she always looked. Either way it gave the girls the willies and they walked away to sit at the OTHER end of the table.

"So, who's Professor Snape anyways?" Serenity asked inquisitorially.(for the uneducated or young, curiously)

All of them looked at each other and then back at her. "See that slimy git up there dressed in all black, with sallow skin and a hooked nose?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." she said slowly.

"That's Snape." Ginny said before Harry managed to say anything.

"Oh." the girl seemed genuinely surprised. Seamus looked at her quizzically.

"What did ye' expect him ta' look like lass?" he queried.

"I dunno. I just didn't think that was Snape." she whispered. All of the members of 'the Gang' looked at her. "What?" she said only noticing their stares after a few minutes.

"You were staring at Snape." Ginny said quietly.

"I was!" she seemed really startled by the fact that she'd been staring at a teacher. Frankly she was scaring the hell outta Ron, Harry, Neville, and Seamus. Ginny and Hermione just gave her sympathetic smiles.

Serenity blushed deeply but it was hard to tell since her skin was very tanned.

"May I ask why yer skin is so dark?" Seamus finally asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Oh." she forgot that most of the kids around here were very pale. Her golden skin was a bit strange. "I am a Native American of the Cherokee tribe." she said about to die when only one face dawned comprehension.

Hermione said, "Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Umm, and that is?" Ron asked.

"They were the first magics in America Ron. They used their magic mainly to heal, not usually to fight. They were believed to be Indians by Christopher Columbus." Hermione said. Understanding dawned on Seamus', Harry's, Ginny's, and Neville's faces. Ron still looked clueless. "The ministry didn't consider them to have real magic. It was believed it was a big show."

"Oh." he finally got it. Just then Dumbledore raised his arms for silence. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm sure you are all looking for an explanation as to the house Miss Melindira was sorted into. It is simple. She possesses qualities of all four houses. And they are at a balance within her mind. In light of this, the sorting hat has prepared a list of students that he believes should be resorted as he thinks they have the potential to be in this house. All are seventh years. So, let us begin with Harry Potter please."

Harry looked astonished. Ron poked him to try to get him to move. Ginny whispered, "Go ahead." and at her words he moved forward. He walked back to the stool that he hadn't sat on in six years, and sat down on it. The hat was once again placed on his head, but this time it quickly made its decision and shouted, "MIRNOTH!" as loud as it could. There was clapping and then the hat was removed.

"Next we have Hermione Granger."

Now Hermione was prodded forward by her friends. She too got up and sat on the stool, but as it had done years before, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" loudly. She returned to sit at her table with booing from the Slytherins.

"Ah, yes. Draco Malfoy."

"Huh?" he couldn't believe his ears. The sorting hat had not touched his head at the first ceremony and it still wanted to retest him? Fine. He walked over to the stool and sat down smirking, sure he would still be a Slytherin.

"MIRNOTH!"

"WAH!" Draco couldn't believe his ears. No way. But then McGonagall took the hat off and directed him towards a small table that had been conjured for the Mirnoths. There sat Harry Potter, and the beautiful Serenity Melindira. He sat down and glared at Potter.

"Arale Strangoft."

A girl got up from the Ravenclaw table and sat down. The hat once again yelled Mirnoth. And she came and sat next to Serenity. A few more were called and got nothing. The hat simply repeated the names of their original house.

"Virginia Weasley, I see I made a mistake saying it was all seventh years." Serenity saw Ginny freeze. Hermione pushed her forward. She walked slowly and almost tripped over her feet. She sat down on the stool and the hat never touched her head, just shouted "MIRNOTH!" And then Ginny ran to the table and sat next to Harry.

"Ah yes, Ronald Weasley." Ron got up and walked over and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and said, "I think not." Before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" as it did all those years ago.

And that was where the list ended. Everybody comforted Ron and Hermione for not making it. Pansy just fumed that she wasn't on the list.

"Well, to new students, the Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden. And I don't want anyone out of their dorms after curfew, which is 11 pm for 6th and 7th years, 9 pm for 4th and 5th years, and 8 pm for all those 3rd year and under. Now, feast." Dumbledore said as food appeared before the students.

Most of the students dug in heartily, but at the Mirnoth table no one touched their food. They were pondering there new fates together. Harry was not looking forward to sharing a dorm with Draco and Draco was feeling the same way about Harry. They looked at each other over the dangerously small table. The girls didn't mind having to share dorms. Serenity and Ginny were already friends, and they were certainly willing to be friends with Arale. The main problem in the whole thing was Draco. Well, Serenity didn't mind him really as he was rather polite to her. Ginny didn't know what to think, since she hated his father because it was Lucius' fault she was possessed and almost killed. But Draco himself hadn't really been that bad, she was so confused. Arale had no real problem because they had never spoken. Never even acknowledged each other's presence until now.

But, of course, Harry's hates Draco's guts, and Draco hates Harry's guts. That relationship worked out rather well until they got stuck in the same house. With Ron's kid sister, who was admittedly adorable, the beautiful Cherokee, and a faceless Ravenclaw. Yeah, this was gonna be great.

Dumbledore once again raised his arms for silence after everyone had eaten. "I have a few more announcements. First, I would like you to welcome Miss Melindira, our American transfer student, who happens to be a Native American from the Cherokee tribe." There was a collective gasp from the students, and a few of the teachers. "Second, I would like to say that it is an honor to finally have the Mirnoth house reinstated. And third, I would like to remind the students to follow your prefects to your common rooms, and do try to remember your passwords." With that he dismissed the students and the Mirnoths who, instead of following a prefect, waited for Snape. He would double as their head of house. They would still play on their respective quidditch teams. So Harry and Malfoy were still Seekers, and Ginny was still a Chaser. The other two girls would have to hope for an open spot on a team.

As Snape approached them he could already hear Malfoy and Potter arguing. The three girls just stood there watching. Miss Weasley was telling them to grow up, and he would have to agree with her. Miss Strangoft was watching impassively with her arms crossed, she had a poker face, would have made a good Slytherin. And Miss Melindira, well, she looked amused to say the least. She had her index finger of her right hand on her cheek, and her thumb on the back of her jaw. She was using her left arm to support her right one and it looked like she was pondering something.

"Ahem." he cleared his throat as he neared. The two boys stood up straight and looked at him. Miss Weasley straightened a bit, Miss Strangoft turned lazy eyes on him, and Miss Melindira looked at him with mild interest. "I will not tolerate fighting in my house, especially not amongst yourselves. And you would do well to listen to Miss Weasley and GROW UP." he growled softly. They all looked at him attentively now. Well, growling certainly gets their attention. he thought.

"Alright, come with me. I shall show you your new dormitories." Snape led them up several flights of stairs, around a few corners, up another flight of stairs to the tallest tower in the castle. They stopped in front of a picture of clothed lover's embracing and no one could tell if they were male or female or what. One growled out "password" in a deep rumbling voice. "United." Snape said quickly. The portrait swung open to reveal a common room the same size as all the others. "Girls dormitory to the right, boys to the left." Snape said. He turned around.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Can we have a map?" they requested in unison.

"Well, since you all have the same classes I suppose."

"Wait, we do?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, you are all trading in Muggle Studies and such for extra Defense Against The Dark Arts and Potions. Since you will be our most valuable students, being balanced with traits of many houses." he replied.

"Does that mean no more divination?" asked Arale.

"Yes it does." he answered.

"Yippee!" and "Whoohoo!" Were heard from Harry and Arale.

"Ya know," Ginny said," It's good Hermione didn't get in here. She'd die if she had to give up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Hmm. You may no longer have Divination, Potter, but you have to spend a free period with me every other day. Well, not really free, just where you would have had Divination." Snape said with a smirk.

Harry's face paled noticeably.

"I'll take my leave now." Snape said and walked out.

They were all so tired that they just went up to their dormitories and went to sleep, even Harry and Draco, who were too tired to hate each other.

Kloak Dark: Did you like? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please review! I'll write more even if ya don't cuz it's passion but it will never make it to the net if you don't review, so please review. Or you might make Chibi-Koga mad at you. That is very bad. O.O

Chibi Koga: Yes very bad thing to make me angry, don't make me angry, or you shall face the wrath of the mighty Wolf Demon!Chibi roar

KD: Chibified, but it's still scary.


	2. The Teacher

In Days of Old Ch.2  
  
Author: Kloak Dark  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe for now.  
  
Summary: An exchange student has come to Hogwarts from America, and an old house is reopened, with Snape as the head.  
  
A\N: The gang is in their seventh year, along with Draco and his cronies. Draco and Harry have to share a dorm room. Serenity still doesn't understand the difference between purebloods and "mudbloods". Ginny is taking all advanced classes so she will graduate at the same time that the rest of the gang does. Neville is not nervous and forgetful anymore, Seamus is loved by all the girls for his accent. Oh, the truce Draco brought up on the train is explained here. Hermione is in despair because Ron can't see how much she cares. Oh yeah, my Dursleys are a bit nicer than the real ones and Dudley lost weight and is a lot nicer cuz people started beating him in fights so he mellowed and he and Harry are actually friends.  
  
Warnings: Possible yaoi (boyxboy) in later chapters. Ummmm, actually maybe a little in this chappy cuz Harry's got a crush.( I wanted to do RonxDraco cuz I love them but it wouldn't be fair to Hermione)  
  
Kloak Dark: ALRIGHT! Let's get this party started! Woohoo!  
  
Chibi Koga: Yes let's.  
  
KD: Are you saying I'm boring?! o.O  
  
CK: Not at all. ------ Is lying like a dog... I mean wolf.  
  
KD: Whatever, I've no longer got my smiley band aid T.T But its okay cuz now I've got a rainbow band aid!!!  
  
CK: Don't you mean Spongebob?  
  
KD: Uh, yeah. What he said.  
  
CK: Anyways, here's the next monstrosity....I mean chapter!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~thoughts~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next day Harry woke up on the floor of the Mirnoth boy's dorm. ~What am I doing on the floor?~ he wondered. "What are you doing on the floor Potter?" Malfoy asked curiously and with less malice than usual. When Harry looked over at him he had his head tilted to the side sorta like a dog did. Harry chuckled a little. "What are you laughing at?" Draco said raising an eyebrow and tilting his head a little more. Harry burst into uncontrolled laughter which only grew louder at the irritated look Malfoy gave him. "You are really weird." he said looking at Harry strangely before getting out of bed.  
  
Harry just lay on the floor watching Draco. The other boy really wasn't that bad, come to think of it. Last year he hadn't been all that snotty, especially since his mom told him his grandpa was a vampire. Harry only knew because Draco had told him last year. They had made a temporary truce since Draco had needed someone to help him as a teenage vampire. Harry had allowed him to suck his blood so that Draco didn't go rampant and attack people. That situation was over now though since he was only part vampire and his blood thirst only happened every sixteen years.  
  
"What ARE you staring at Potter?" Draco's words brought Harry back to the present. He blushed a little and shook his head. He stood up and looked at his bed trying to figure out how he had ended up on the floor. He was standing there deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and his emerald eyes locked with Draco's own grey ones. "Are you okay Harry?" It'd been awhile since Harry had seen such anxiousness in his eyes, and it had been quite awhile since he had addressed Harry by his first name.  
  
"I'm fine. Why?" Harry said, trying not to choke at the look in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Well, it's just that you've been a little quiet and you at least normally respond in someway if I insult you or talk to you." he said blushing.  
  
Harry grinned from ear to ear. "Was widdle Dwakie poo wowwied about wittle ol' me?" he said teasingly as he tickled Draco's abdomen. He soon had the blonde rolling on the floor laughing and begging him to stop before he exploded. Harry only tickled him harder which resulted in Draco shrieking with laughter and Harry laughing right along with him.  
  
The door suddenly flew open and all three of the girls rushed in, wands ready, hair a total mess. The boys looked at each other and then at them and both burst into laughter. "Um. What were you doing?" Ginny asked uncertain of what was going on, red hair sticking up at odd angles.  
  
"Um, well. Err. Harry was tickling me and um well I sorta um ya know, shrieked." Draco said, barely able to get it out. The girls all looked at each other and then at the boys and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"You, the mighty Draco Malfoy, shrieking because of being tickled?" Ginny laughed and held her sides at the hilarity of it all.  
  
Draco glared at her and Serenity smiled. Arale was grinning. She had heard of Draco Malfoy and his reputation which made this extremely funny.  
  
"Well, I dunno about you guys but I'm starving." Serenity said matter- of-factly. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Let's get ourselves properly dressed and ready for breakfast." with that she turned and walked out of the boys' dorm to the girls' dorm. The other two soon followed leaving the two boys alone. They looked away from each other and dressed in silence.  
  
Once again Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Draco?" he asked without turning around, his voice emotionless.  
  
"Um. You're alright from last year right? The marks are all gone?" he asked quietly. Harry stiffened. Draco never really mentioned that except the once on the train and he hadn't actually referred to what had occurred between them. It was something neither of them really wanted to talk about. Draco was ashamed of his heritage and Harry didn't know how he felt about the whole situation. One thing was for sure, they hadn't expected to be thrust together again, not in a strange twist of fate like this anyway.  
  
"Yeah. They're gone. They went away over the summer." he said softly.  
  
"That's good. Your aunt and uncle didn't say anything about them did they?" Draco asked. ~Oh if you only knew~ Harry thought.  
  
~~Flashback~~ The Dursley's house sometime during the summer.  
  
"Where did you get those marks boy?" Uncle Vernon asked with more kindness than he normally showed.  
  
"Nowhere Uncle Vernon." Harry said looking away.  
  
"They're not beating you at that school are they?" Aunt Petunia asked curiously.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry said more forcefully than he meant to.  
  
"Don't shout at her boy." Uncle Vernon said in a strangely calm voice. "If they are then we want the truth."  
  
Harry looked over at Dudley for some support. Dudley looked at him but didn't seem to be much help. "They don't beat me sir, honestly."  
  
Uncle Vernon didn't look convinced until Dudley spoke up. "I don't think they would beat him or anything Dad. He probably just got those marks and such from that Quidditch stuff ya know?"  
  
"Yes I suppose you're right. Got a good head on your shoulders boy." Uncle Vernon said turning back to his dinner. Harry flashed Dudley a look that he hoped said thank you and both of them resumed eating. After dinner they were sent off to bed, but instead of going to his own room Harry went to Dudley's, knowing that he would want the truth behind the marks. He and Dudley sat there for a few minutes playing Tekken 4 silently before Dudley asked his questions.  
  
"So Har', where did you get those marks? I know those aren't from quidditch. I've seen your bruises from quidditch and they look nothing like it." Harry sighed and paused the game.  
  
He turned to Dudley and began to relate his story. After he was done he just sorta looked at Dudley who looked back at him before hugging him. "That's alot to go through Har'." he said quietly. Harry just breathed out and hugged his cousin back. They sat like that until dawn, neither wanting to brake one of the few moments that showed they cared.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"No. They didn't ask." Harry lied. He didn't even want to put Draco through the worry of thinking a muggle family might know his secret, even if one member of that family did.  
  
"So you didn't get in trouble or anything?" Well that was a surprise. Draco was actually asking him if he got in trouble instead of saying 'Well then my secrets safe'. Miracles CAN happen. Harry chuckled. "Hey, what's so funny? You didn't get in trouble did you?"  
  
"No I didn't Draconis." he said, using Draco's full name, something even his imprisoned father had never done. It meant dragon or some such in Latin.  
  
Draco playfully punched him in the arm. "Just because I told you my full name doesn't mean you can use it. It's my mother's name for me and you know that." he said lifting his head up.  
"Whatever Dray." Harry said as he turned to walk out of the dormitory.  
  
"Hey, wait up." Draco said. "I can't believe we have to wear white robes. It's just weird. I wonder why?"  
  
"Maybe because the balance represents some kind of purity or something." Harry responded.  
  
"Hey Har', ya think that if I had never known about my grandfather that I would be a Mirnoth?"  
  
"Don't take this wrong Dray but probably not." Harry replied. Just then they reached the floor and there was Snape, boring holes into their eyes with his.  
  
"Thank you two gentlemen for FINALLY joining us this fine morning. Now we can all eat our breakfast and discuss your schedules." he said in a low tone. Both boys gulped and Snape had to suppress a smirk. That always got them. You either growl or speak in a low calm voice, scares the shit out of the twerps.  
  
"Since the boys are here, don't you think we should eat now Professor?" Serenity asked politely moments before her stomach let out a long, low growl. Arale chuckled and Ginny giggled. Serenity just smiled and looked at their food.  
  
The boys and Snape sat down at the table, which had as many servings as the Great Hall's tables. Everyone started to dig in until they noticed Serenity with her head bowed and her hands inches above her food. She was reciting an old incantation thanking the spirits for the bountiful food and her safe journey. The other's stopped and prayed to their respective gods before continuing to eat.  
  
Serenity began to eat and was chewing her cereal thoughtfully when she suddenly sprang up from the chair with an "Ah ha! I knew I was forgetting something!" and racing up the stairs of the girl's dorm. Arale and Ginny exchanged glances and then looked up at the door to their dormitory. Draco and Harry also exchanged glances, shrugged, and returned to eating. Snape hadn't even looked up from his food when the raven haired girl had made her exclamation.  
  
Just as suddenly as she had left, the girl returned, a strange object in her hands. She hung it over the fireplace in the common room. "There, that's better." she said as she sat back down.  
  
"Umm. What IS that?" Draco asked, Harry's eyes bugging out as he actually SAW what Serenity had hung over their fireplace.  
  
"It's a dreamcatcher of course. What else would it be?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a dreamcatcher." Serenity confirmed.  
  
"Umm. What's it used for?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's supposed to catch your nightmares." Arale said, speaking for the first time that morning.  
  
"It is also used to protect people from evil spirit. In legend it was used to expel the demons inside of Menocta(1). Though that was several large dreamcatchers and skilled medicine men that expelled his inner demons. Before the demons were expelled he was the terror of the plains. He was called the Comanche Devil. This was because the Comanche were the most fierce of the Plains Indians and were referred to in sign language with a snake. Menocta scared even them. He was a man of the Iroquois Nation. The White man called him the warrior of the land, since he killed settlers. The Europeans believed him to do this because the settlers had taken his land. The truth was that he liked to kill. But he was not known as Menocta at that time. He was Mihensa. But, I figured that if they could expel demons, then maybe they can keep away harmful spirits and let our sleep be safeguarded."  
  
Everyone was staring at her, even Snape had been listening. They sort of felt honored that she cared about them all and didn't simply hang it over her bed. Snape, however, had found the story itself quite interesting.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting story. However, we need to discuss your schedules. You will all have classes at the same time, and with the Gryffindors and Slytherins." There was a set of groans right next to him and he knew that Harry and Draco thought it quite embarrassing to be seen with each other in front of their old houses. "AHEM!" he coughed loudly before continuing. "You will also give up divination and muggle studies, or any other electives, to have extra Potions and extra Defense Against the Dark Arts." he had told them this the night before so there was no excited whooping, just nods of consent, while Serenity examined her food and Arale examined her nails. He handed them a set of schedules, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and headed off towards his classroom. Before he reached the door he turned around. "If you would stop looking so glum Mr. Potter, I might have told you earlier that Gryffindors can come in here. Actually all the houses are aloud in here except Slytherins. But they have to be invited by one of the five of you. I will see you soon." and with that he slipped out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Serenity high-fived. Draco looked a little glum and Arale just smiled. Serenity looked at her watch. "Ohmigosh! We're gonna be late on the first day!" she exclaimed. A few seconds later they were scrambling up to their dormitories and then practically falling back down with their books, and squeezing out of the portrait hole.  
  
As they raced down the hallway, Harry looked over at Serenity. He watched her long hair stream behind her, she seemed totally used to running. He looked at her face and decided that she was having the time of her life racing down the corridor.  
  
When they finally reached their first class(History of Magic), Arale's carefully combed hair was sticking up in several places, Ginny's fire red hair was falling in her face, and Serenity's feather headband was crooked. Harry's hair was only slightly messier than usual, and Draco, who practically plastered his hair, only had one strand out of place, which he fixed immediately.  
  
They made it inside in the nick of time, and every single one of them stayed awake during the class. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear in delight over this fact. She kept having to elbow Ron in the gut to keep him from drowsing. The girls all took notes and the boys just paid attention.  
  
As soon as the class was over the friends filed out. "What do you guys have next?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"Um." Ginny looked at her schedule. "Herbology."  
  
"Us too!" Hermione said, indicating Ron, Herself, Neville, and Seamus.  
  
" 'Ello again lass." Seamus said walking behind the main group next to Neville.  
  
"Oh. Hi Seamus." she turned to Arale. "This is Seamus Finnigan, Seamus, this is Arale Strangoft."  
  
" 'Ello miss Arale." Seamus said bowing.  
  
Arale blushed a deep crimson and looked away from Seamus to stare at the ceiling. "What's wrong with the pretty lass?" Seamus whispered to Serenity,"Twasn't somethin' I said was it?"  
  
"I don't think so Seamus, I just don't think she's used to talking to people much." Serenity replied.  
  
As the group approached the greenhouses Harry and Draco were in the back, discussing quidditch. It sounded pretty heated and several people were staring at them.  
  
"Ireland is the BEST TEAM EVER MALFOY!" Harry yelled.  
  
"No WAY POTTER, GERMANY'S THE BEST!" Draco yelled back.  
  
Just when it looked like it would get ugly Neville walked over and grabbed them by the back of their shirts."Don't fight you two, it's not civilized to fight in front of young women." he said, indicating to the Mirnoth girls and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, right." Harry said, letting his fist drop to his sides.  
  
"Yeah, definitely right Neville." Draco said as he too dropped his fists.  
  
After that they spent two hours learning about what the Sispinelettie plant did. It did do some interesting things, like trying to eat Seamus, biting Ron, Shooting spikes at Harry and Draco, and singing softly to the girls.  
  
Harry looked over at the girls' group, where he could hear several "Aw"s and some singing. Then Draco leaned towards him. "Do ya hear that?" he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry barely stopped himself from passing out due to his close proximity to Draco, not to mention the other boy's breath on his cheek.  
  
"Hear what?" he barely choked out.  
  
"I hear purring." he whispered again. This time Harry looked at the girls' group again and strained his ears. He too heard the faint purring.  
  
Seamus walked over to the girls. "Wha's that noise?" he asked. The girls turned around and looked at him, and about ten seconds after that the plant launched itself at Seamus. "ARGH! IT'S TRYIN' TA' EAT ME!!!" he screamed as the plant sank huge fangs into Seamus' arm. Ron ran over and tried to pull it off but screamed as the thing bit his foot before turning back to Seamus. Harry and Draco ran over to try and free the poor Scottish boy but the Sispinelettie shot spikes from it's spine at them. Both boy's ducked under the tables and barely avoided being hit.  
  
Neville walked over humming and stroked the plant just over its spine's and it let go of Seamus and began purring softly. He handed it to one of the girls and helped Seamus up. They walked to the other side of the greenhouse, followed by the other member's of the "Rescue Seamus" party. "That's why we're studying dead Sispineletties." Neville said.  
  
"Um, and why is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because they don't like males." Neville replied. Their eyes all got wide.  
  
"But it liked you?" Draco said, not accepting the fact that a stupid plant didn't like males.  
  
Neville shrugged. "All plants like me." he said nonchalantly while spreading aloe on the bite from the plant.  
  
The bell rang for lunch and all the boys except Neville stampeded out the door, trying their hardest to escape the male hating plant. The girls were reluctant to leave and Neville had to physically remove several of them, including Ginny.  
  
They were all finally at lunch when Crabbe and Goyle walked over to the Mirnoth table to talk to Draco, followed closely by two German-looking girls and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
The two German-looking girls went to talk to Arale, and the other three moved towards Draco, who checked to see that Ginny and Harry were at the other end of the table.  
  
"What's up?" he asked Crabbe and Goyle, ignoring Pansy.  
  
"Everybody says you're a traitor, sayin' that if you're this balanced or whatever then you have Gryffindor traits." Goyle said. Crabbe just nodded behind him and Pansy crossed her arms.  
  
"Only Gryffindor trait I have is survival instincts. I've just wised up since I was a first year, that's all." Draco responded, hoping they bought it.  
  
"Well we knew that there was nothing wrong with you." Crabbe said. "We knew you hadn't changed, but some of the other guys have been talkin' about it."  
  
"Hmm. Some one needs to teach them a lesson." Draco said, his hand on his chin.  
  
"It'd be our pleasure boss." Goyle said, smirking evilly.  
  
"Do what you like." Draco said waving his hand in the air. As Crabbe and Goyle left, Pansy came nearer.  
  
"Hey Draco." she said in her raspy voice.  
  
"Whadda YOU want?" he asked distastefully.  
  
"Are we still going out or not?" she asked.  
  
Harry's chest constricted as he heard what Pansy said. His breath was caught in his throat and his eyes were wide.  
  
Draco put his hand on his head and gritted his teeth. "We were never dating." he ground out. "Get that through your head. Even if I liked you, my mother would forbid it."  
  
Harry felt the knot in his stomach loosen. He closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths.  
  
"You okay Harry?" Ginny asked, her head tilted.  
  
"Dray tilts his head that way." Harry whispered.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine Gin'." he said as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore ya' know." she said exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry said. "That's what scares me Gin'." he said smiling sadly. She looked at him confused. "Nevermind Gin'." he said as he turned back to his lunch. Draco was now looking at him. ~Oh no. Please don't let him have noticed.~ Harry prayed as Draco stared at him, his eyes boring into Harry's own.  
  
He looked down at his food and started to eat quickly, too quickly unfortunately. He excused himself and dashed out of the Great Hall headed towards the bathroom, where he lost his lunch, and his breakfast.  
  
He sat there next to the toilet, his head hanging above the bowl. He was breathing hard when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and recognized the guy as a Slytherin seventh year. "You okay?" he asked kindly.  
  
Harry nodded and turned back to the toilet and lost a bit more of his lunch. The boy walked out and came back with a washcloth soaked with cold water. He was cleaning Harry's face when Draco walked in.  
  
"Sifter. What are you doing in here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just helping out." he said standing up. Harry was still leaning over the toilet from his last bout of upchucking, so he didn't see the anger on Draco's face.  
  
He snatched the washcloth from Sifter and walked over to Harry. Sifter walked out of the bathroom and returned to the Great Hall. "Har', what were you thinking? Letting Sifter help you out. Jesus."  
  
"I don't believe in Jesus Dray." Harry said with a small smile before returning to puking his guts out. Draco just shook his head and cleaned Harry's mouth.  
  
By the end of lunch Harry was back to normal and he and Draco got their books and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had all heard some strange tales about the teacher, who was not their when they walked in.  
  
Harry sat next to Ron and Draco sat next to Arale. Serenity was sitting with Seamus and Ginny was sitting next to Neville. Hermione was up in front with none other than Sifter, laughing at something.  
  
Just then they heard a door slam and they all turned around. All they could see was the back of a woman with long purple hair, tied halfway down the strands. As she turned around they could see steel grey eyes, and a small nose, severe moth, and a long scar that started an inch above her left eye and ended an inch below it.  
  
"Good day class. I am Meridia Sinclair, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Must not be very good at defense against the dark arts to get a scar like that."  
  
The voice came from somewhere near the back of the room. "I'd like to see you take on a Norwegian Ridgeback and leave without a scratch." she said, smirking at the kid who made the comment. It was a Slytherin boy. "Have you ever taken on a dragon?" she asked him, still smirking.  
  
"Uh, well, no." he said nervously.  
  
"Hmm, well, if you had any experience with scars you would be able to tell that this scar come from poisonous dragon claws, as baby claws tend to be, and not from any form of dark art." she said, sneering at the boy.  
  
One of the usually more timid girls on the Slytherin side raised her hand. "Yes?" Professor Sinclair asked.  
  
"I was just wondering, what house were you in when you were here?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't go to Hogwarts, I went to the Witch Academy in Salem." she said, a sad smile on her face. They had all heard about that academy. The Salem witch trials were major events in history. Unfortunately over half of those convicted were actually muggles. It was pretty sad really, how everything turned out.  
  
It was strange that their new teacher had come from Salem. Of course, everyone thought that her job was cursed anyway since no one stayed more than a year. It seemed that anyone who held that position was destined for bad fortune. Although, it hadn't been that way before Harry came. Everyone had been a bit surprised that the one who would be offered, not to mention take the job, was a woman.  
  
"Alright, I need volunteers for a demonstration." she said. "Harry Potter, come."  
  
He hated his name sometimes, but she wasn't treating him like a celebrity so it was something else.  
  
"I need another volunteer." she stated before calling to one of the Slytherin boys. Harry about died, it was Goyle. "Now, this," she said, "is a weapon wound." she pointed at a gash on Goyle's arm. "It appears to be from a rapier of some sort. You will notice the slight rise off the skin. This however," she said as she moved Harry's hair and pointed at his scar," is an example of a scar from a dark spell. There are no rough edges, it is completely flat and usually shaped like something representing the wizard who cast it." she looked a bit wild as she said this.  
  
"And this," she said, thrusting the hair away from her eye," is the scar from a poisonous creature." Her eyes were mere slits and her grey eyes looked menacing. "You may go back to your seats now." she said to Harry and Goyle, her eyes returning to their normal size and with less intensity.  
  
Harry and Goyle returned to their seats quickly, not wanting to incite the rage of their new teacher. The rest of the class passed in a similar manner. Everyone being quiet and listening intently, occasionally taking notes. As class ended and they walked out of the classroom Harry was hugging his books to his chest, like a lot of the girls did. ~That teacher scares me~ he thought, his eyes rather large.  
  
"Hey fag."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked as he turned around. "Um, what do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I called you a fag, don't you get it?" the larger boy said.  
  
"Uh, not really." Harry said, biting his lower lip.  
  
"God, look how girly he acts." the other kid said to his friends. "The hero of the wizarding world is a fag." he said laughing.  
  
Harry seriously didn't get it. What was a fag? Just then Serenity appeared in front of them, she had dropped from the staircase, as was apparent since she was crouched over on the palms of her feet, the fingers of one hand holding her steady. She stood up, slowly pushing against the palms of her feet, applying slight pressure to her fingertips. ~Such grace~ he thought.  
  
Serenity looked at the boys in front of her. They were large and hulky but they obviously didn't have much brains between them. "What did you call Harry?!" she asked outraged.  
  
"I called your little buddy a fag." the boy said smirking. "What you gonna do about it, pull my hair?"  
  
"That's a good one C.J." one of the other boys said.  
  
"You scum, you have no idea what you're up against." she growled out.  
  
"Ha, all you can do is hex me. I'm bigger than you, I'd trample you in a fight little girl." he said, his smirk growing wider. The smirk was knocked off his face as she delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw. He fell to the floor and she stood there grinning.  
  
Serenity leaned over and grabbed his shirt collar and put her face in his. "Now who got trampled?" she whispered before letting go of him so that his head hit the floor.  
  
And as all things go, Serenity got told on, so she and Harry and all the other Mirnoth's ended up in the headmaster's office.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm?" Snape asked Serenity. "You are supposed to set an example for the other houses, you are supposed to be unity."  
  
"I had to hit him!" she said.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Dumbledore kindly.  
  
She lowered her head again. "Because he called Harry a fag." she choked out. She brought her hands up to cover her face and started to sob.  
  
Draco was looking at Harry and Arale had an arm around Serenity. Ginny was shaking her head. "Um, what's a fag?" Harry asked.  
  
"A homosexual." Snape said, in a voice more kind than usual.  
  
Harry looked like he'd been gobsmacked. He leant against a pillar and slid down it to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Why did you fight for me Serenity?" he asked her.  
  
"Because, in my world, you don't insult someone's family. And, in my world my friends are a part of my family." she said, on the verge of tears again. She buried her face back in her hands and started to sob again. Arale just rubbed her back and shushed her.  
  
"I see." said Dumbledore." We will let it go this time. You have all had a long day, you may return to your common room. Severus will give you his lesson in private." he said, eyeing Snape to tell him he had too.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Serenity and Harry said.  
  
And so they all walked back to the common room, hand in hand. Serenity's in Harry's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1.Menocta- Legendary warrior that I made up, killed many people while possessed by demons, was Mihensa before he had the demons expelled.  
  
KD: Did ya like, did ya like? I hope so. You know I did this in like TWO days, and I did most of it the second day, it's nutty. Is it good for being a quicky? Is it good period? Is it better than good? Review, review, review, review! I hardly got any reviews which is why it took me so long to get it out, I didn't figure that all that many people were missing out, sorry to the TWO people that did review. *hugs them*  
  
CK: You have problems Kloak.  
  
KD: I know, ain't it fun? ^.^  
  
CK:.............um  
  
KD: I wonder where Seshie is?*puts hand on chin*  
  
CK: Who CARES ABOUT HIM?! oo' ----- Is jealous cause Kloak loves Seshie cuz he's not Chibi  
  
Seshomaru: Kloak, where are you?  
  
KD: RIGHT HERE SESHIE-KINS! *hugs Seshie*  
  
KD: --------- Is oblivious to the world.  
  
CK: Why am I always ignored when he's around?  
  
Seshomaru: Because I'm hot and aristocratic, and you're just a chibi.  
  
KD: *Is still hugging Seshi, and is still oblivious to the world, and Koga*  
  
CK:*sticks his tongue out at Seshie*  
  
Seshie: I would never sink so low and Kloak will always ignore you as long as you act like that.  
  
Inuyasha: Shouldn't we be saying goodbye now?  
  
KD: Inu!!!  
  
Inu: Hello Kloak, Koga, big bro.  
  
CK: Hello Inuyasha.  
  
Seshie:*no longer being hugged by KD* Hello little brother.  
  
KD: Inu!!*is hugging Inu and is once again ignoring everyone*  
  
CK: Bye-Bye  
  
Seshomaru: Sayonara  
  
Inu: See you.  
  
KD: Bai Bai  
  
CK, Inu, Seshie: END 


	3. The Teacher pt 2

In Days of Old  
  
Author: Kloak Dark  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I do own Serenity Melindira, Meridia Sinclair, Mirnoth, and the Sispinelettie in the previous chapter. I also own Charles Jameson and Jason Hubley.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe.  
  
Warnings: No spoilers cuz the seventh book hasn't even been written yet, but there is going to be yaoi in one of these chapters. That means boyxboy love okay? Technically there already is but it hasn't come out and screamed YAOI at anybody yet.  
  
Summary: An exchange student has come to Hogwarts from America, and an old house is reopened, with Snape as the head. The gang is in their seventh year, along with Draco and his cronies. Draco and Harry have to share a dorm room. Serenity still doesn't understand the difference between purebloods and "mudbloods". Ginny is taking all advanced classes so she will graduate at the same time that the rest of the gang does. Neville is not nervous and forgetful anymore, Seamus is loved by all the girls for his accent. Hermione is in despair because Ron can't see how much she cares.  
  
A/N: I made Ron a little oblivious and mean and rude so I feel bad. I know that's not really how he is, although he has been that way on occasion, but I needed it done for the sake of the story. I also realize that my Harry is a lot different from the real one, but he has to be for this story. Oh yeah, Dumbledore is going to announce the new head boy and girl in this chappy!  
  
Kloak Dark: Ok, here comes more crazy stuff from the place that is my mind! Hee hee.  
  
Chibi Koga: -------- Ish scared.  
  
Seshomaru: What's your problem CK?  
  
CK: It's a new chappy.  
  
Seshie:*runs away*  
  
Inuyasha: Am I the only one who has faith in Kloak?  
  
CK, Seshie: Yes!  
  
KD:*chibifies Seshie for having no faith in her*  
  
Inu: *laughs and points*  
  
CS: Anyway, on with the chapter*said in chibi voice*  
  
Inu: And thanks to Rozghuler (doesn't think it's spelled right), Ambroise (doesn't think it's spelled right either), and the others who reviewed and gave Kloak helpful tips.  
  
KD: Yup, thanks!  
  
Inu,CK,CS: Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I wonder who the new head boy and girl will be." Arale said as they walked to their DADA class.  
  
"Who knows." said Draco. "But I can guarantee that it's not me."  
  
"It's most likely not me either." Ron said.  
  
"I don't care who it is." Harry said, grumbling under his breath something about Snape's homework. "I don't get it; we get twice the amount of homework as the other kids. We have more than when we were in Gryffindor."  
  
"Har', Snape used to give the Slytherins the same amount of homework as the Gryffindors, he just did it in private. He's not as biased as you think."  
  
"Wow. That's something to think about."  
  
"He used to give the Ravenclaws their homework a couple of days early because he knew how we liked to get everything out of the way." Arale said smiling.  
  
"Oi, you Ravenclaws are an interesting bunch, that ye' are." Seamus said looking at Arale, who was blushing again. "How come she does that every time I say something to her?" he asked Serenity in a whisper.  
  
"I think she likes you Seamus." Serenity replied, accidentally dropping one of her books. As she leaned over to get it, someone whistled. She stood up and turned around. It was that guy, C.J or whatever. "What do you creeps want?" she said, noticing a few of his friends from yesterday.  
  
"I want a rematch with you little girl, unless you're too scared that your luck won't hold up."  
  
Everyone stopped and turned to look at the guy that had just insulted Serenity. Her face was turning red in obvious rage. Harry was standing behind Draco, which caused a further comment from C.J.  
  
"Look at the little fag hiding behind his boyfriend." He laughed and his friends joined him.  
  
Draco stepped forward and grabbed Serenity's fist before it connected with C.J.'s jaw. She struggled to free her fist but Draco wouldn't release her. "You're just making it worse for Harry." he whispered in her ear," They'll just make fun of him by saying he needs a girl to protect him." At these words Serenity dropped her fist.  
  
Draco walked around Serenity and stared at C.J."Come to defend your boyfriend?" C.J. asked with a smirk.  
  
"No. I've come to tell you to lay off Serenity before you get seriously injured." Draco responded. All of a sudden, a fist collided with C.J.'s face. Harry stood there; he looked like he was in a trance. He was looking at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he'd just done. "Oh shit."  
  
"What's going on out here?" came a low voice from behind them. Everyone turned around, and to their horror, saw Professor Sinclair.  
  
"Harry Potter punched C.J. professor!"  
  
"Did he? Would you four step into my office?" she asked, indicating Draco, Harry, C.J., and the boy who had squealed on Harry. Harry's face paled and he had to be prodded by Draco to get him to move. The four boys sat down in chairs in Professor Sinclair's office and she simply looked at them for a few minutes. "I will be right back, I have to give the class instructions. When I come back you will tell me what happened. And I will know if you're lying." She said as she got up from her desk and walked out of the door to the classroom.  
  
Professor Sinclair returned and handed C.J. and Harry ice packs. One for C.J.'s face and one for Harry's knuckles, which were red. "Now, what are your names?" she asked.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Charles Jameson."  
  
"Jason Hubley."  
  
"Now that we have established your names, tell me what happened." Professor Sinclair said.  
  
Draco spoke up. "Harry was provoked professor. Charles called him a fag twice. Once yesterday and once today."  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Jameson?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Did you witness this, Mr. Hubley?"  
  
"I witnessed it today ma'am, but not yesterday."  
  
"Hmm. Mr. Potter, am I correct in saying you punched Mr. Jameson?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, you are correct. But believe me when I tell you that I didn't plan to do it or anything. It just sorta' happened and I couldn't believe it myself."  
  
"Hmm. Mr. Potter, are you in fact a homosexual?"  
  
Harry blushed at the very personal question. He wasn't really sure how to answer that one. "I don't believe I am professor." He responded quite honestly.  
  
"Hmm. Alright, 10 points from Hufflepuff for name calling and 10 points from Mirnoth for unnecessary violence." Professor Sinclair said. "Now, go to your seats and finish your classwork."  
  
"Ms. Sinclair, you don't have to mention this to our head of houses or the headmaster, do you?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"This time I shan't, but next time I will. Oh yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Jameson, you have detention with me tonight." Harry's jaw dropped. This teacher scared him beyond all reason and he had to spend detention with her.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.  
  
After class  
  
"What happened anyway?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We got 10 points taken from us, they got 10 points taken from them, and both Harry and C.J. have detention with Ms. Sinclair tonight." Draco said. "The upside is that she's not going to tell Snape."  
  
"Harry, that's awful!" Ginny said. When Harry didn't reply, they all looked at him. He was biting his lip, and his face was ghostly pale. He was clutching his books to his chest again and his eyes were rather large and it looked like he was about to cry. He suddenly dropped his books and hugged Serenity. He started to cry on her and she just rubbed his back. Ron and Seamus looked rather stunned. Draco and Neville picked up his books. Harry finally let go of Serenity and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna be late for lunch." He said and took his books from Neville and Draco. He started walking to the Great Hall and they all followed him. About halfway there they broke into a run and clambered in the doors.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall everyone was already sitting and eating. Neville, Seamus, Ron and Hermione said bye to their friends and rushed over to the Gryffindor table. The other's quickly seated themselves at the Mirnoth table and dug in.  
  
"I told you we'd be late." Harry said.  
  
"Oh well, it's fun to go for a mad dash every once in a while." Arale said.  
  
"Yes, but we've done it twice in two days." Draco stated with a piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth, which only caused everyone to laugh.  
  
Dumbledore raised his arms for silence. "I will now announce the new head boy and girl. Normally they would have been informed before school started, but neither of them could be contacted for some odd reason. The new head boy is...Ronald Weasley." Over at the Gryffindor table Ron fainted. "And the new head girl is...Hermione Granger." Hermione joined Ron on the floor.  
  
"Wow. That's great!" Ginny and Harry shouted.  
  
Serenity walked over and poured water on the two, who she congratulated as they were sputtering thanks to all those who were congratulating them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"And he said he wouldn't make head boy." Draco said as he shook his head. "Well, at least I was right about it not being me."  
  
"You have a very bleak outlook on life, don't you?" Arale asked.  
  
"Yes, I am so bleak that I don't even know how bleak I am." Draco replied. Harry and Ginny just looked at him oddly. Serenity returned to the table with Ron and Hermione close behind. "Congrats on being head boy and girl you two."  
  
"Thanks Malfoy." Ron said. He still hadn't quite gotten over all the things Draco had done to him and his two friends.  
  
"Thank you Draco." Hermione said. Apparently she had gotten over it rather quickly.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations big bro. But I already knew you were going to be head boy, and Hermione was an obvious choice for head girl." Ginny said matter-of-factly.  
  
"How did you know Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, when they couldn't contact you they sent another owl with a note and I found it. I didn't see you until we got on the train because you spent all summer with Charlie, so I forgot to give you the message." She said. Everyone stared at her in disbelief until Ron started trying to throttle her. Then they jumped in and saved Ginny.  
  
"How could you forget something that important?!" he almost screamed.  
  
"What do you mean? You forget important stuff all the time." She stated.  
  
"Well, I, um. That's different. It was never anything THIS important." Ron said and crossed his arms.  
  
Draco looked at him for a minute before playfully punching him in the arm. "Come on Ron, cut her some slack. It was probably several months ago when it arrived. You would never have remembered either." Draco stated staring straight at the other boy with his arms crossed.  
  
"That's true Ron, you definitely would have forgotten." Harry chipped in.  
  
"I guess you're right. Sorry Gin'." Ron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KD:Well, that's all for now! Inu: Sorry but she was out of ideas and she didn't want to keep you guys waiting. CS: Please, please, please review! 


	4. Author's Note, Please Read

I would like to thank Ningchan for her reviews and would like to let everyone know that I know Seamus is Irish not Scottish. I am ever improving this fic and so it will be awhile before all the kinks are worked out because I have Honors classes in school along with baskeball, horseback riding, fencing, kendo team, and helping to plan my brother's wedding, so please cut me some slack. I haven't read the first book in year's so if I get a few details messed up then I'm sorry. I haven't gotten any flamers yet which makes me thankful. But I would like to ask anyone who reads to leave a review because it's a lot easier to write when if you know people like it. I will at some point hopefully within the next couple of weeks put out chapter 4, which will replace this author's note. I want you guys to tell me who you think I'm putting Harry with. Not who I should but who you THINK I'm putting him with.  
  
Thanks for the support of Ningchan, who has been the only one to review twice. The next chapter will be dedicated to her and thanks for all those that originally reviewed.  
  
Kloak Dark  
  
P.S. What do you think of Inu, Seshie, and Chibi Koga? Need to know if they are funny enough to keep or if I should ditch them.  
  
Chibi Koga, Seshie, Inu: NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
CK: You can't ditch us!  
  
Seshie: That's not fair Kloak-chan!!!  
  
Inu: I WANT a lawyer!!!!  
  
Kloak: God, it was just a suggestion. Please tell me what you think of the little screwballs  
  
Kloak Dark 


	5. Can't think of one

In Days of Old

Author: Kloak Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I do own Serenity Melindira, Meridia Sinclair, Mirnoth, and the Sispinelettie in the previous chapter. I also own Charles Jameson and Jason Hubley.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe.

Warnings: No spoilers cuz the seventh book hasn't even been written yet, but there is going to be yaoi in one of these chapters. That means boyxboy love okay? Technically there already is but it hasn't come out and screamed YAOI at anybody yet.

Summary: An exchange student has come to Hogwarts from America, and an old house is reopened, with Snape as the head. The gang is in their seventh year, along with Draco and his cronies. Draco and Harry have to share a dorm room. Serenity still doesn't understand the difference between purebloods and "mudbloods". Ginny is taking all advanced classes so she will graduate at the same time that the rest of the gang does. Neville is not nervous and forgetful anymore, Seamus is loved by all the girls for his accent. Hermione is in despair because Ron can't see how much she cares. Ron has just been appointed Head Boy and Hermione has just been appointed Head girl.

Kloak Dark: O.O Wow, it's been over a year now since I last updated I think. I bet all you guys had eyes as big as mine when you saw the link in your inbox, or when you went back to check on it and it actually had a new chapter. Amazing eh?

Chibi Koga:noddles Very amazing. Let's just hope your writing has improved in that amount of time.

KD: -.-' Your confidence is inspiring to us all.

CK: I know, idn't it?

Inuyasha: Kouga, shut up.

Chibi Sesshy: You're digging yourself deeper into that hole buddy.

KD:nods They're right, you should quit while you're ahead.

Inu: He doesn't know how to do that.

CK: Are we gonna start the story or what? These guys have been waiting for ages.

KD: True, true, very true.goes to make a cappuccino

CS: ' Uh, well, ON WITH THE STORY!

The gang had to eat quickly, having been late for lunch due to Harry's little outburst. They managed to scarf a good bit of food down before having to take off for Potions which they would be having with the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

They barely made it there in time but they had plopped down in their seats just before the late bell rang. Serenity was sitting next to Arale and Ginny was sitting next to Hermione. Harry was in the middle of Draco and Ron, who managed to keep glaring at each other. Harry sighed and sunk down under the desk slightly.

Snape frowned as he saw the three of them. "Weasley, go sit next to Longbottom." he instructed.

Ron quickly moved to go sit next to Neville, grumbling about something. He was probably agitated with Snape for moving him away from his best friend, who he couldn't even talk to in the common room anymore. He didn't know that Harry could invite them to their common room.

Satisfied that everything was in order, Snape started talking about today's assignment. It was a rather complicated invisibility potion that could have severe side affects if not done right. These included itching, rash, boils, enlargement of limbs, lips, eyes, or noses, illusions, uncontrollable floating, and delusional behavior. He then announced with a smirk that it was to be a pair project. Most people gulped.

When Snape started giving out directions most of the students took down very detailed notes, including Hermione, who didn't need them, Draco, Harry, Serenity, and Ginny. Ron tried to take notes but he and Neville weren't much good at it and Arale had already learned the potion and it's antidote.

Snape assigned them into pairs, Arale ended up with Ron and Hermione ended up with Neville since Snape wanted to avoid sending too many students to the hospital wing if at all possible. Madam Pomfrey was getting agitated at the number of students she received from his class on average every week.

Harry and Draco ended up working together, big surprise, and Ginny ended up with Serenity. No big deal on either side except that the Gryffindors and Slytherins thought that Draco and Harry were still mortal enemies. Most people hadn't realized they'd been civil to each other since the middle of the previous year.

They all worked vigorously on their potions, and the antidotes, until everyone was done. They had all been amazed that they had gone one class without Neville's telltale explosion. Admittedly, he wasn't as bad as he had been to begin with but he still wasn't much good with anything other than plants.

A new policy Snape had put into affect was that all of his students had to test their potions. Most people were playing rock paper scissors or something of the sort to determine who would take the potion. Draco and Harry looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Most people thought they'd be fighting, but they both had a worried look in their eyes.

"I'll take it." Draco finally said, picking up a vial of the potion.

"But, what if we got it wrong?" Harry asked, wringing his hands.

Draco just shrugged. "I'll be alright. I'm part vampire, remember?" he muttered. He drained the bottle without bothering to wait for a reply.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was unable to see Draco and therefore the potion was successful. He let out his nervous breath as Snape made a mark on his clipboard, apparently satisfied. Harry held out the antidote which he assumed Draco grabbed and downed.

Draco appeared a few moments later, holding his head. "Ugh, that stuff is awful. What's in it again?"

Harry looked down at the list of ingredients. "Bat wings, bat livers, bat eyes, toad's feet, salamander legs, some sort of horn..."

"Stop! Stop before I lose what little lunch I managed to get in the first place." Draco said, sliding down into the seat.

Harry chuckled and poked Draco in the stomach. He leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear. "Is the Prince of Slytherin a bit squeamish perhaps?"

The blonde glared at him, though it wasn't with the usual malice. He poked Harry hard in the stomach and chuckled when Harry had to grab his stomach.

"That hurt Dray." he muttered, rubbing his stomach. He pulled his shirt up a bit to make sure there were no red marks.

Draco turned away, looking over at one of the shelves of many grotesque things that Snape kept in his classroom. He had an almost overpowering urge to grab Harry's stomach and bite it, but not because he was having blood urges again.

He closed his eyes and tried to force the thought out of his mind, not being the first time he'd had them. He'd had urges for Harry that had nothing to do with his supply of blood since somewhere around a month after he'd started feeding off Harry. He remembered running his hands over Harry's stomach while he'd fed from the other boy's neck. What he could remember most vividly though was Harry sitting in his lap, the hero's exposed back pressed against his chest as he fed from him.

He gasped quietly and cursed, wishing Harry hadn't lifted up his shirt. This was not a good time to be having thoughts like that, and it was an even worse time to show that he was thinking about something sexual. He slid as far under the desk as he could without hurting himself or going completely under, hoping Harry wouldn't ask what was wrong.

"You okay Dray?" No such luck.

Draco let out a nervous laugh and glanced around. "Uh, I'm okay, I just hope we get out of here soon." he muttered, looking at his clock. It should be pretty close to time to getting out.

Snape appeared satisfied with everyone and he told them all to clean up their cauldrons, glaring at everyone and suppressing a smirk when it made them work a lot faster. It was funny what a look could do to someone, he knew for a fact that he could scare people very easily with his own glare, having scared off a few teacher's that way. He only wished he'd managed to scare Lockhart away with that look. The man had not only angered him but practically insulted him, and more than once too.

As soon as the bell rang Draco dashed out of the room, Harry not far behind him. Everyone figured they would be heading out to practice Quidditch or something since they still got to compete against each other in that at least.

Draco did head out doors but he was going in the direction of the lake, Harry pretty close behind him. Draco slowed himself down to a walk and it didn't take Harry too horribly long to catch up with him.

"Why'd you run out of class?" asked a befuddled Harry.

Draco shrugged. "Just wanted to get out of there is all, you know, get out of that whole atmosphere." He had managed to successfully cover the evidence of his earlier thoughts, though now that he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it didn't make the images go away. He stopped next to a weeping willow down by the lake and pushed aside the 'limbs' to walk in and put his stuff down.

Harry shrugged and went in with him, though he didn't have time to put his stuff down. His books dropped to the ground as Draco grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a desperate kiss. It was rather short and a bit sloppy since Draco had let his hormones get away from him.

When Draco broke the kiss they just sort of blinked at each other. "Uh, I-I'm sorry Harry. I-I didn't mean to do that." he muttered, his face still very close to Harry's. Despite what he said he leaned in and kissed him again, this time more gently and less forced. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back, a bit clumsy since he wasn't used to it.

Draco put one arm around Harry's waist and the other arm around his shoulders, that hand digging into the jet back locks. Draco used his one arm to pull Harry as close to him as possible, both of them enjoying the contact. They finally broke the kiss off to breathe, both taking in panting breaths.

"Dray, what was that about?" Harry murmured.

The blond shook his head. "No clue, but I really liked it." He gently laid Harry down on the ground, any view of them blocked by the branches of the weeping willow as he kissed Harry again, just a small short kiss. He moved over Harry's face, covering it in featherlight kisses that made Harry blush unimaginably. Draco ran his hands down Harry's sides and then pushed his shirt up, rubbing Harry's stomach and causing him to giggle cutely.

Draco grinned and kissed him on the nose. "Do you know how long I've wanted to make you giggle like that?"

Kloak Dark: Muahaha! Despite that laugh, I am actually very sorry to leave you there.

Inu: Liar.

KD: Nobody asked your opinion :P

Inu:grumble grumble

CS: Oh, stop trying to imitate Kouga, it's pathetic.

Inu: sticks his tongue out

KD:That's all for now, review review review!

Inu, CK, CS: Fin


	6. The Violin

In Days of Old

Author: Kloak Dark

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns most of these lovely characters, I just get to play with them, and scar them for life, before sending them on home Oh, I do own Meridia Sinclair, Serena Melindira, Arale Strangoft, and Mirnoth. I also own Jason Hubley and Charles Jameson but feel free to implement them in a story if you'd like. If you want to borrow Meridia, Arale or Serena then let me know and we'll work something out.

Rating: Pg-13 to be on the safe side (don't want someone coming after me for improper ratings after all)

Warnings: The Yaoi has officially smacked you in the face, there will be more to come, so if it bothered you at all, go away, you should never read the work of a yaoi fan anyways : P crazy people. As for Snarry shippers, well, I'm sorry, cuz this just isn't going to be a Snarry, kk?

Summary: A veteran of the war looks back on her days as a Hogwarts student...

In the previous chapter, Draco decided to show Harry how grateful he was to him : P Wish Draco was that appreciative of me, but, you know, I think he hates me for what I've done to him. noddles

Kloak Dark: OMG, what a short summary, that's very unlike me.

Chibi Kouga: We know, we were pretty surprised.

Chibi Sesshomaru: I think she just wants to get on with the story.

Inuyasha: Plus, if they haven't got the first part of that sucker memorized by now, it's their loss.

KD: I suppose so. But yes, I have an idea! Everyone is going to hate me though giggles

CK: You know, she scares me...

Inu, CS: Us too.

KD: pouts You guys! teary eyes

The Boys: We were just kidding!

KD: grins and giggles then whispers They always fall for it.

The Boys: Now drum roll on with the show! curtain rises

"Harry! Harry!" It was Arale's voice calling and the young blond groaned, sitting up off of the boy being called.

"We'd better go or they'll wonder." It wasn't like they really needed to hide, they had their own dorm, but still, the girls had come in this morning.

"Draco! Where could those guys be?" Serena's voice this time. Well, that settled it, they'd have to come out of their hiding place. Harry was blushing and giggling as he gathered up his books and emerged, the blond right behind him.

"Hey you guys, we were looking for you." The redhead said, smiling at the two of them.

"We heard." the dark haired boy chuckled, giving her a small, one armed hug. The other two girls weren't far away and then seemed to be whispering to each other, the foreigner letting out a giggle which soon enveloped both girls as they looked over at the two boys.

"What do you suppose they're going on about?" The blond asked, nudging the Gryffindor with his elbow and pointing at the two older girls.

A shrug was his answer. "I have no clue, but they're girls aren't they? Not like Hermione anyhow, they've got to be discussing a boy or something to be giggling like that."

"But they're looking over here." The other pointed out, frowning at them. The two had bust out laughing and fallen to the ground, chuckling together.

The youngest Weasley broke away from Harry and ran towards them. "Hey! Let me in on the joke guys."

Arale reached up and pulled the youngest girl down, leaning over to whisper conspiratorially in her ear, the raven haired teen just giggling as she watched them. Ginny glanced back at the boys before promptly starting to giggle and falling down to the ground with the other two.

By now, the silver blond boy had his arms crossed over his chest and was frowning. The younger of the two nudged him. "Lighten up, it's just them being them."

"Well I don't care, I want to find out what they're talking about." And he promptly set off to find out what was going on, though he ended up getting tripped by Serena who then commenced tickling him. The other two joined in and soon the normally refined prince was begging for mercy, and yelping for Harry to save him.

"You're the Prince, save yourself." he chuckled, watching the three torture the boy for awhile more before taking pity on him and helping him up. A groan came from the girls, though this was soon followed by more giggles. "Looks like the Prince needed the help of the peasant boy."

An arm slipped around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Nah, no peasant boy, just a more worthy Prince." As the two were chuckling the girls were whispering and giggling even more. "And WHAT is so funny?"

"What else? The two of you." Ginny giggled out, scrambling to her feet and soon followed by the others. "Ron's looking for you though, and I think Blaise is looking for you Draco."

Chuckling, apparently by something the other girls didn't even share, Serena walked over to the two and straightened out Draco's tie and smoothed down his hair, then brushed some dirt off Harry as she buttoned the top two buttons of his uniform shirt and also tightened his tie. Picking a few pieces of grass and willow out of the darker teen's hair, she looked satisfied, chuckling again.

"The two of you should probably avoid looking like you just got through snogging when you go to see your friends."

The two exchanged glances, then gulped when Arale seemed to give them a knowing wink before the girls linked arms and set off for the castle, talking about god knows what.

"Are we that obvious?"

"I didn't think so...but they didn't exactly see us in a normal position this morning..."

"Don't remind me, I'm just glad Ginny didn't let it slip or something, Ron would have a heart attack."

"Speaking of which, your friend, and my, uh, whatever Blaise is considered, are waiting for us. I suppose we'd best split up and go see them."

As Harry nodded, he took off towards the castle, the former Slytherin taking off to take the long way around to enter the castle.

.oooo.

The raven haired girl sighed as she rested her head against the former Ravenclaw's shoulder, arms still locked. "So, what do you think is really going on?"

"Dunno." came Ginny's voice from the other side.

"Maybe it really is what it looks like. Draco seemed off today in Potions, and they both raced out of there pretty fast. Like you said, they looked like they'd been snogging with the way they were all tussled about."

"I suppose that's true. It wasn't like they'd been wrestling or something, and they never did actually answer when we called." The bronzed girl replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The three continued awhile in silence, each contemplating what was possibly going on between the only boy occupants of their small house. They wondered what Professor Snape would say about the whole ordeal.

A slight pink tinge slid to Serena's cheeks, but it wasn't noticeable because of the naturally dark tint of her skin. It was easy to hide embarrassment because of this, and it made her grateful since she'd probably be facing lots of situations where it would be prudent not to seem embarrassed, if the issue with those boys had meant anything.

Breaking away from the other two, the young exchange student excused herself and roamed down towards the dungeons. As she drew close to Professor Snape's office, in which she hadn't intended to go to, a sound stopped her for a moment. It was low and sad, making her a bit curious, as she walked forward a few more steps. She recognized the sound of a violin and smiled, sliding down to sit next to the door.

Resting her head against the cold stone walls, the girl simply sat and listened for awhile, letting the sound of the music make her forget about her worries and even the feeling in the pit of her stomach that nagged at her. Closing her eyes, she could see the plains stretching out in front of her for miles, horses dotting the landscape here and there as they grazed.

The wind was almost tangible, almost as if it pressed against her face and made her imagine she was flying. It was so wonderful, that feeling of soaring through the winds, body moving in sync with the powerful creature that humbled itself for you to ride upon it. "Artax." the name left her lips as a tear slid down her cheek, eyes still lightly closed.

Though she hadn't realized it, the music had stopped, and there was a presence near. Something brushed against the wet cheek and dark eyes slid open to find equally dark ones looking into them.

"Professor, I'm sor-" The man held up one of his thin hands to stop her speech.

"Why are you crying Miss Melindira?" The tone didn't make it seem like he was truly interested, but still, he was asking and Serena had never been one to hide things from anyone she considered a mentor.

"I was just thinking about back home, I miss the plains, and the horses. I've been in this country for two months, and though it's a great place, Britain and Hogwarts, I just miss my home. There's not enough space here." It was hard for her to, in her opinion, properly express what exactly was making her cry. The country was boxed in, squashed together, though so was much of America, where she lived was free of modern things and big houses. The land was everyone's and you could roam as you pleased.

The professor raised an eyebrow, seemingly able to see there was more to the explanation than what was voiced.

"I want to feel the wind in my hair, Professor. The feel of flying, when you aren't, and the beat of hooves on the ground, is more magic to me than any spell I will ever utter. No potion could ever produce the effects I feel when my heart beats with the rhythm of the mother earth. Do you understand?" It wasn't a tone indicating he was stupid or ignorant, it was a tone that showed she knew most people could never feel what she felt.

There was no smile on the face, but there was almost a hint of one, perhaps just a shadow, but it showed that even if he'd never experienced it, he realized the way of things that she missed. It wasn't a person, a place, or a thing, it was a feeling.

Straightening up, a hand was offered to her, which she used to lift herself up, both hands falling to their respective sides when her feet were firmly planted on the ground. "Perhaps we'll have to arrange with the headmaster a time when you can procure a horse and ride, supervised of course."

"Of course." A small nod of her head before she bowed her head a bit. "Thank you." Before another word could be uttered the girl was gone, disappearing up the stairs, and leaving Snape to wonder why she'd been down in the dungeons in the first place and contemplating what had triggered her so called home sickness. Well, that's what most would call it, he wasn't sure what category her feelings fell under.

.oooo.

Arale and Ginny, wondering what was going on with Serena but knowing better than to follow her, had returned to the dorms. The older girl was standing in front of the one mirror, running a brush through her long, dark blond hair. It looked as if a bit of brown was also mixed in there with it, and the red head simply sat watching her. There were many colors mixed into it and Ginny was a bit jealous, her own hair didn't really have such a large variety.

Sighing, the green eyed girl placed her hair brush down and looked over at the youngest of their little group. "You suppose Serena's alright?" The concern was evident in her voice as she settled onto her bed, pulling her legs up and under her.

Laying back on the bed, Ginny shrugged. "She's Serena, she seems to be able to cope pretty well. It was probably best just to let her have some alone time."

The other girl nodded, eyes traveling to the ceiling. For everything they said, and even though they'd known her a very short time, the two were worried about their new friend. Their thoughts on the subject of their male housemates had faded for the moment, since they didn't seem to be distressed.

.oooo.

Oddly, Ron had pulled Harry off to the side to ask him if he had any clue what was up with Hermione. He said she'd been acting sort of oddly but he was clueless when his best friend gave him an 'isn't it sort of obvious?' look.

Seamus had also shown up, and basically told the youngest Weasley boy he was an idiot, that it was his fault Hermione was acting this way, and then taking off before he could get an answer out of them.

Harry was chuckling at the antics of the two, since Seamus was now being chased around by Ron, unsavory names being called back and forth. But just then a large hand clapped the young man on the shoulder, and had it not been so heavy, he would have jumped. Turning around, he grinned. "Hey Hagrid."

"Hullo 'Arry. Congratulations on your new house. But, what is all this ruckus about?" He used one large hand to gesture towards the other two young men.

"Oh, Hermione's acting oddly, Ron wants to know why, and Seamus just told him it's his fault, but he won't tell him how it's his fault." A slight uninterested shrug. He couldn't help Ron, the guy would have to learn to help himself at some point.

"Odd. Well, I suppose thar's no harm in it, so, carry on, and don' let em hex one another." Harry saluted as the giant of a man walked off in the direction of the Great Hall and he tilted his head slightly, wondering why his friend wasn't out on the grounds.

.oooo.

The blond's conversation with Blaise went a bit like the one he'd had with Crabbe and Goyle, just basically assuring him that his loyalties towards his original house had not changed simply due to the fact that he'd been moved, and he wasn't going to turn into some goody goody or something. It was fairly routine, and easy for him to act out, relieved when the other boy left and he could get back to the dorms, deciding to take a nap during their free period.

.oooo.

The next few weeks went by without much of ripple in their routine, having extra classes with Professor Sinclair proved to be much scarier than those with Snape. It wasn't that the information wasn't good, but if they made a careless remark, she could get, well, very intimidating. They sort of liked her despite this, since she was really interesting and usually gave them extra goodies like honeydukes chocolate when they did exceptionally well.

They all seemed to get more comfortable with Snape, since they didn't have much of a choice, and there wasn't nearly as much sneering or nasty remarks whenever they weren't around Slytherins. He did have a reputation to uphold with them after all, but the others were old enough to know, even if he didn't growl, his bite was still very painful.

And so life went on, Harry always having to convince the Gryffindors that Malfoy wasn't trying to strangle him in his sleep, and Draco always trying to convince the Slytherins that it wouldn't be smart to attack Potter, even if they were in the same house.

The dark haired boy had once found a discarded letter from Lucius, who was still in Azkaban, and warned is son not to do anything drastic, and urged him to avoid joining with Voldemort.

Arale and Ginny were still worried about Serena, who seemed to be making sure she was always all smiles and cheers, though they eventually put in the back of their mind as Serena having a bad day.

Meanwhile, the Cherokee teen continued to sneak down to the dungeons to listen to Snape's violin playing, nearly always ending up crying.

Severus had long ago figured out the young woman was using his playing as comfort, and though he didn't want his music used as a crutch, he had taken to playing right next to the door so she could hear better, just listening to her tears when the music ceased.

Hermione and Serena had been talking a lot about what the brown haired girl could do to get Ron to realize how she felt about him, but they hadn't found anything they thought would work yet, without implementing magic or trying to make him jealous. They were considering the latter and even thinking about dragging Seamus into the mix, then thought better of it since he seemed to be attracted to Arale.

After those first few kisses, Draco and Harry had both tried to keep their distance a little, not sure if this was all a side effect of Harry being the part vampire's food supply and being careful to avoid hurting each other. The both of them had felt that too much already in their lives.

Neville was tutoring Ginny in Herbology, because even though it was an advanced class for her, she was still having some trouble in it...or so she said. Arale kept teasing her that it was only because she wanted to spend more time with Neville, which made both parties blush and always made the blond girl smile in understanding.

Seamus on the other hand had started asking Arale to go on walks of the grounds with him before dinner, and their little group suspected, not that it took a genius to figure it out, that to two had become quite attracted to one another in the few short weeks they'd had.

.oooo.

KD: Wow, look at how long it is!

CK: This is what happens when we let you listen to music, you ramble forever.

Inu: You really should go back and read the other chapters of your story so you can remember what all is happening in the story you know.

KD: I know, but the important thing is, it's an update!

CS: Indeed, and we should all be grateful for that. Look what happens when you aren't on the internet all of your waking moments?

KD: True, I really should do this more often.

CK: Ramble?

KD: ...No, get off the internet and write...

Inu: We'll just get Serenity to nag you. Maybe she'll be our beta...

KD: I do need one, gotta be her or Jez I guess. Divvy or Dezzy would do too actually...but I think Serenity for this series nods

CS: That'd be a good choice.

CK: I think you're boring the audience...

KD: Oh yeah, sowwy! bows and grovels Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Oh yes, I want you guys to do me a favor and send me plot twist ideas okay? Let me know what direction YOU think I should take Those of you who's plans I implement, you'll know because I'll put your name in here. I'd also ideas for lessons our seventh years could be having, you know, like certain magical beasts or types of potions.

Inu: Feel free to submit as many ideas for either subject as you want. Just do us a favor and put Plot Ideas: before your plot ideas and Lesson Plans: before the lesson ideas.

The Boys: Thanks you guys, we really appreciate whatever help you can give us!

KD: And I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed before now, and those that haven't given up all hope in me. I tried to implement some new things I learned so let me know how you liked it


End file.
